Link's Secret
by Musicookie
Summary: -Twilight Princess- Link has a secret. When he returned to Ordon, he told the villagers everything about his adventures. However, there was one little thing he neglected to tell them -- everything that had to do with her. And he wants to see her again.
1. Appointment with Twilight

**Chapter one**

Link had a secret.

After the day was done, after the goat herding, after caring for Epona, after the council meeting for the village, after the wood chopping, after playing with the children, after weeding the garden, long after his usual afternoon chat with Ilia... Link would sit in the uppermost room of his tree house.

It was an embarrassing activity for him to think about. He was even a bit ashamed that he did it. He would sit on the floor alone, facing the window, just as the sun sank below the horizon. It was an appointment he would never miss.

Once, he hadn't been paying attention to the time while he was mending a villager's chicken coop. Link looked up from his work and noticed the sun had set. He literally "flew the coop," leaving the hole in the chicken coop wall unrepaired. The chickens inside escaped, and the villager was in grief. Link apologized the next morning, searched everywhere for the chickens, and paid the villager back twice the worth of each chicken that was lost.

This evening, Link sat on the floor of the top room, like usual. He was a little early, so he waited patiently for the sun to set. He took off his hat and shoes and make himself for comfortable. It helped him concentrate better.

It was time. Twilight. The time when the borders separating his world from her world were at their weakest.

This is how it was every night. Link felt a bit desperate as he placed his hands on his knees and began to meditate.

Link tried everything. He tried remembering what it felt like to transform into a twilight beast, he tried focusing on the feeling of what being a wolf felt like. He remembered his heightened senses, and the feeling of sharp fangs in his mouth. He recalled the rush he felt when howling, and the feeling of the fur bristling on his back when he growled. He thought about how the soil smelled after he had dug.

Link even thought about her, hoping somehow that concentrating on her would make her come. He tried his hardest to remember their adventures together. He tried remembering the feeling of her tiny weight while she sat on his furry back. He remembered how much she teased him and bossed him around when he first met her. He recalled her sarcasm, her teasing, her sense of humor, her anger, her amusement, her sadness. In his mind, he replayed everything he could ever recall her saying, every word she had said. He tried remembering her right before she left, too. How sad she had been. How beautiful she had been...

Link felt his face redden, and he pushed those particular thoughts away. He continued to focus his thoughts on crossing the border to her world.

He sat there until all the light was gone from the sky. It was no good trying now, the time of twilight was over. He sighed and climbed down the ladder. He lit a lantern and mindlessly ate some food that was lying on the table.

Link still couldn't forget her. He never would be able to, though. Half of him wanted to. Half on him wanted to move on with life, to stop these evening rituals.

But the other half held stubbornly to the dream of seeing her again.


	2. Be my hero?

**Chapter two**

It had been a year since Link's adventure with Midna, stopping Zant from drowning the entire realm of light in twilight. Link had returned to his village, reuniting with everybody.

Colin in particular was the happiest to see him when he returned. Both Ilia and Colin had raced to Link for the first "welcome home" hug, but Colin was faster and hugged Link first. Ilia had laughed, and she claimed the second hug.

Link told everybody the story of all that had happened many times. He told them of the adventures he'd had and the places he'd seen. He told the stories many times, and the villagers exclaimed that they were still exciting with every retelling.

With the village boys (and even the village men sometimes, even though they claimed it was childish), Link would reenact the many adventures and battles he'd had. The whole village of Ordon roared with laughter when the mayor played the role the Gordon chief, sumo wrestling with Link and rolling around like a big boulder.

However, Link decided to omit his adventures as a wolf. He also never told them about Midna. Because entering the twilight as a wolf with Midna riding on his back made up a large part of Link's adventures, there were noticeable gaps in Link's stories. Link would chuckle mysteriously and say, "I've already told so much--why don't you use your imagination?"

Ilia had pressed him for details. She had sharp intuition and knew he was hiding something. He wouldn't tell her, of course, and would instead talk about Epona. She knew he was trying to divert her attention, but she went along with it. Every morning, just before the sun came up, he would knock gently at his door to wake him up. Then, she would go to Epona's stable and brush her. He would come out soon after, smile at her, and go to work milking the cows. It was a routine both of them had gotten used to.

This particular morning, however, Ilia decided to knock on his door as usual, but then duck out of sight when he came out, and he'd have no one to smile at.

He came out and paused. He looked around, wondering where Ilia was. He shrugged his shoulders and left.

Ilia was angry. She took the time to hide in this tall, itchy grass and change the routine, and he didn't even take the time to look around for her? What if, after she had knocked on his door, a tree branch fell on her head, knocking her unconscious? What if had been stolen by monkeys? Weren't heroes like Link supposed to think about these kinds of things? Why didn't he look for her? Why did he continue on with his day like everything was fine when it might not be?

Ilia honestly did not know why she was upset about this. She was not even sure why she decided to hide in the first place.

Ilia walked home to go back to bed. Getting worked up about this was not a good way to start the day.

Maybe, she wondered, maybe she had wanted to see if he'd be her hero.


	3. Plans for the future

Chapter 3

-------------------------------

A few fore weeks passed, with the same old routine. Eating, sleeping, working. Trying again and again to meditate when the hour of twilight came. Growing more and more disappointed that he wasn't getting anywhere...

One morning, Link was helping Fado, the ranch hand, herd the goats. Once again, Fado was asking about Princess Zelda.

"So, what did she say to you?"

"Not much."

"Was she wearing the royal insignia?"

"Yes, it was on her dress."

"What color was it?"

"Blue."

"A blue dress? Wow."

"No, the dress was pink, the insignia was blue."

"Whoa...Was she hot?"

Link sighed. Fado asked these same questions every week.

"She was very pretty. But she looked sad, though. Solemn."

Fado chuckled. "Well, you can't be immature and goofy and rule a kingdom."

Midna had been solemn too. She had her little laughs, but she had always put business before fun. With the weight of a kingdom on them, a ruler couldn't afford to mess around.

"Yo, you listening? I said, could she do magic? Could she zap you with her mind powers?"

"Yes, Zelda could do that, if she wanted to."

"What other powers did she have?"

"Well, she--" Link stopped. An idea had come to him. Zelda was a master at magic and mental concentration. Her arms may have been weak, but her mind was stronger than a rock wall.

And on top of that, Zelda knew Midna. They had communicated before, even though there were borders between their realms.

Zelda was the one to talk to. She could help him strengthen his mind, and she could tell him how to contact Midna.

Link stood up.

Fado looked confused. "Dude, are you okay?"

"I'm going to Hyrule Castle."

"What?"

"Let's finish up. I'm leaving first thing tomorrow morning." Link stood up and walked to Epona.

Fado watched as Link herded the goats faster and more efficiently than ever before. That was Link's best time.

"See ya, Fado." Link called, and he and Epona leapt over the gates and rode to town. The wind blew through Link's hair. He felt the feeling that he hadn't felt in a year. The sense of purpose, of adventure. The feeling that, with determination, anything was possible. It felt like he had woken up from a long sleep--he felt energized and confident.

He rode to town and hitched Epona in front of the mayor's house.

"What! You're leaving?!" cried the Mayor, his mustache twitching. Ilia peeked downstairs, listening.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I'm going to Hyrule Castle."

"What for?!"

"To see Princess Zelda."

Ilia blinked. Zelda? She walked downstairs innocently, asking, "What's going on? Oh, hi Link."

"Link's leaving for Zelda's castle."

"Oh? I want to go too. I've always wanted to see castle town."

Link stared at her, and the Mayor wailed, holding his hands over his ears.

"WHAT?! My precious daughter wants to leave?!? I won't hear of it!"

"Father, Link will keep me safe. He's a hero after all."

"I won't risk it, Ilia. I've already lost your mother, I don't want to lose you too."

"Father! I want to leave this village for a while, to see the world!"

"No!"

"FATHER! I am going with Link. Right, Link?!"

Link flinched. He shrugged his shoulders, wishing he wasn't involved.

"No, Ilia!" said her father.

"Father, are you going to keep me imprisoned in this village?! Like a bird in a cage?! What kind of life is that for me to live!"

"Ilia, that's not true!"

Link backed away from the two. "I'll just be leaving, now..." he mumbled.

He left their house, relieved to be gone. He could understand what the mayor was saying. The world was a dangerous place, and he wouldn't want those he cared about running around it. But he also understand Ilia's point of view. She was old enough to make her own decisions. And if she did come, he would protect her.

And as for himself, he didn't mind if she came. It would be nice to have someone to talk to. The journey to Hyrule Castle took a couple of days, and having some company wouldn't do any harm.

Link rode Epona back to his tree house, and he began packing. There was a knock at the door.

It was Rusl. "Link, is what I've heard true? You're leaving Ordon village?"

Link nodded.

"I just came to see. You be safe, okay? Although, with some of the sword moves you've shown me, I don't think you'll have too much trouble."

Link smiled. "They're not that special..."

"Nonsense, Link! I've never seen anyone wield a sword like you. You almost make me wish I was a lad again, so I could swing a sword like you and not pull a back muscle."

Link chuckled. "If only... Well, don't worry about me and Ilia. The Mayor was kind of worried about the journey, but he shouldn't be."

Rusl froze. "What...? Ilia?"

Link nodded carefully.

"Ilia's going with you?...My, my oh my..." Rusl mumbled to himself.

Link said, "Yeah, she might come with me. If she does, I will protect her, you don't need to worry."

Rusl shook his head. "No, not that, son. ...Listen, I know your parents are passed away, so you've never had a father to tell you these things."

Listening politely, Link wondered where Rusl was going with this.

"Son, why don't we sit down for this." Rusl walked past Link in the doorway, and they sat at Link's table by the fireplace. The book, "How to Hoove a Horse," lay open on the table, and Link flipped a page or two, waiting for Rusl to talk.

Rusl stared at Link. Link stared at a page of "101 Magical Ordonian Herbs and 101 Ways to Use Them. "

Rusl reached across the table and closed Link's book, setting it aside.

"Link, my boy, I want you to think. I want you to be careful."

Link nodded. Rusl chewed on his lower lip and furrowed his eyebrows. He cleared his throat, and continued. "Ilia's a pretty girl, and being around her too long might make you do things you wouldn't do if you were thinking straight."

Link blinked, realizing what Rusl was trying to say.

"I want you to think before you try anything. Remember, she's the mayor's daughter. If anything at all happens to her, if you do anything to her, think how the mayor and the village would treat you."

Link smiled, trying to reassure Rusl. "You have the wrong idea. Ilia's like a sister to me. I would never do anything like that."

And besides, Link added in his mind. Ilia's not the one I'm interested in anyway. It's _Midna._

Link decided to say something along those lines. "I'm not interested in Ilia that way."

Rusl didn't look convinced. "Just remember, son. Use your head, and be careful." He got up to leave. "I wish you well on your journey."

Link thanked him, closing the door.

As Link finished up packing, he thought about what Rusl had said. Ha! He thought to himself. It sounded a little mean, but why, he thought, would he be interested in Ilia when he had Midna. Sure, Ilia had grown up with him, but it felt like Midna had been with him for longer.

When Link had been seized by Zant's creatures, transformed by the twilight into a canine beast, and thrown in a dungeon, it was Midna who freed him and helped him make sense of what was going on.

When Link travelled the lands of Hyrule for the first time, it had been Midna who guided him. He'd never even been to the Faron region, but Midna was there to help him.

When Link entered into real battle for the first time, it was Midna who gave him strength and wisdom, and she even helped him fight.

When Link felt the weight of being the "chosen hero of the gods," Midna was there, always saying the words he needed to hear, or the jokes that lifted his spirits.

They had worked together, just the two of them, to restore light to the lands and defeat Zant and Ganondorf.

Link felt connected to Midna on a different level than he could ever be to Ilia. Rusl had nothing to worry about at all.

------------------------------------

A/N: HUNG DEAD SCREAMING, what's 'capitulo' mean? I understood everything else, though. Thanks for the soda and cookie.

In other matters, classes start tomorrow. I feel dumber after a week of no classes. All I've been doing is playing video games, messing around, writing/reading fanfictions, and generally doing nothing.


	4. The journey begins

Chapter four

---------------------------------------------

Link awoke before dawn that morning. He actually didn't get much sleep because he was so excited. He quickly ate breakfast and grabbed his saddlebags, opening the door and tripping over something in the doorway.

"Ow!"

It was Ilia.

"Ilia?! What are you doing out here?"

"I was waiting for you."

Link saw she was clutching a bag and a pillow.

"...Did you sleep out here?"

Ilia nodded.

"Did your father say you could come?"

Link waited for an answer. Ilia didn't meet his eyes.

"Ilia, do you know how furious your father would be with me if I took you with me? Do you know how that would make me look?"

Ilia stood up and glared at him. "I don't care what anyone thinks. It's about time I made my own choices, and I'm going with you."

"I'm sorry, Ilia. If your father said no, I am not taking you."

"Ok then." She moved aside, and followed Link to Epona's stable. Link ignored her and went to get on Epona. Her bridle was gone.

"Where did you hide the bridle?"

Ilia turned up her nose at Link. "What are you talking about?"

"Ilia, please. I need to leave."

"You're not getting it until you promise to take me with you to Castle Town."

Link sighed. "I don't have time for this."

Ilia's face was set in stone. She looked at him, he looked at her.

"...fine. I'll take you. Now please just give me the bridle."

Ilia climbed a nearby tree. The bridle was hanging high above in the branches. Link was surprised at how good the hiding place was. He never would have thought to look there.

Link fitted the bridle on Epona, saddled her up with their bags, and they rode away to the grassy expanses of Hyrule field.

They didn't make it all the way to the castle that day, so they pitched camp. Link started the fire and began to cook dinner.

Ilia had been quiet all day. She was the one who insisted on taking the journey slowly, to not tire Epona. And when even riding slowly, it was hard to talk to each other. Link had to concentrate on shooting the unlucky monstrous birds that decided to attack, and slashing the goblins that dared come too close.

Ilia was a little scared, but she was very impressed with Link's skill. He had managed to fight off the monsters and still guide Epona.

It was twilight now--night was on its way.

She looked at Link. His face was lit by the light of the fire, and he was stirring something in a pot.

Link had changed, Ilia thought. He wasn't so goofy anymore, shooting slingshots with the kids for the village and running around grabbing helpless chickens and jumping off buildings... Link had matured. Ilia felt weird thinking it, but Link was a man now. He left the village, still barely a man. but he returned changed.

Ilia tried to put her finger on how he had changed. It was hard.

Well, he was stronger than before. Those muscles weren't there for show. And he used them well. His weapon skills were unmatched now. And he had battle instincts. Better than before.

Was he wiser than before? He did have more wisdom on nearly everything. People went to him for advice, even coming from other villages to talk to him. He was an expert on self-defense, swordsmamship, farming, sumo wrestling, horse care, fishing, the cultures of Hyrule, the geography of Hyrule, the history of Hyrule, the governments of Hyrule...On and on it went.

Link even had an eerie knowledge of chickens. He knew the personality of every chicken in Ordon village somehow. Once, Ilia and Link were caring for the chickens. Ilia was clipping the wings of a new chicken, and she noticed Link rubbed his own arms uncomfortably. He had suggested that she be more gentle, because 'that spot was sensitive.' She asked how he knew, and he shrugged, changing the subject.

Link had more animal knowledge in general. Ilia swore she saw his sniffing things more often. She had made a pumpkin pie one time. She barely took it out of the oven, and Link came all the way from Ordon spring to knock at her door and ask for a piece. Giving him a generous slice, Ilia asked how Link knew she'd made a pie. He didn't answer.

Another time, a goat became dangerously violent. No one knew why, but the goat was charging, biting, and kicking. It nearly trampled Malo, luckily Colin was there to push him out of the way. Colin likes pushing people out of the way of danger, doesn't he?

Anyway, Fado wanted to kill the goat, but Link wanted to look at it first. Link watched the stance, gait, and muscle tension of the goat, and concluded that there was a thorn lodged deep in the cleft of the goat's hoof. The goat was going insane with the pain, but after they tackled the goat and Link pulled the thorn out, the goat was fine. No one would have realized there was a thorn; it was like Link had an animal sense.

Link was offering Ilia a bowl of stew. He raised his eyebrows in an "Earth to Ilia" moment. She smiled and apologized for spacing out. He smiled back, and returned to his own food.

Ilia tasted the stew. Her eyes widened. It was delicious. What in heavens name happened to him while he journeyed? Since when could he cook without burning everything to a crisp?

She watched Link eat his stew. He apparently had manners now, too. He didn't slurp, and he even had a napkin on his lap.

What happened to him? Ilia wondered. Why is he so different now? Different in a good way, she thought, as she ate her stew.

But still, this wasn't the same Link Ilia knew from before. She didn't know quite what to think of him anymore. Well then, she would just have to get reacquainted with this new Link.

When they had finished their meal, Link and Ilia set up the tent. It was simple--a canvas stretched over a tree branch, its edges pinned to the ground.

Ilia set up her blankets inside. Link did not set up his bedding. Instead, he told her, "Goodnight," and stood guard against the dog zombies that so often frequent the Hyrule night.

Link sat by the fire, sword in hand. His form, silhouetted by the light of the fire, was the last thing Ilia saw before she went to sleep.

-------------------------------------

A/N: Good morning! The story will begin to pick up now. I'm excited!

I'm starting to get excited for Christmas. Sora from Kingdom Hearts now graces my desktop background, wearing an adorable Santa outfit. Last year, it was a chibi Link in a Santa outfit. In real life, I don't like Santa costumes, though. I remember when I was a little kid, sitting on Santa's lap. I never liked it because he would always smell like stale plastic (from the beard and wig) and old person. I wasn't thinking, "Yay! Santa! Presents!" but "Eww! Stinky! Creepy!"


	5. Funnel cake?

Chapter 5

----------------------------------

After an early start in the morning, Link and Ilia finally reached Castle Town. Castle Town was packed from gate to gate with crowds or people.

From the looks of things, there was a circus in town. That explained the colorful posters plastering the walls and the jugglers in the streets.

"A circus!" Ilia's eyes shone, and she looked pleadingly at Link. "Take me! I've never been to the circus."

"I don't know... I have to go somewhere."

"To the castle, right?"

Link nodded.

"But have you ever been to a circus?"

Link shook his head. He was the king on nonverbal communication today.

"You've never been to one and you still don't want to go? Come on, you wouldn't want to ruin my life for me."

"It's just a circus."

"But I've never seen anything like this! A city, all these people, a circus... All I've seen is Kakariko and Ordon."

Link looked at her. She was giving him the ever famous puppy dog eyes. Those eyes had been getting Link to do what she wanted for years. Link rued the day she ever learned to make them.

"Fine. I'll take you."

Ilia smiled, brighter and happier than Link had ever seen her. All traces of begging and sadness were gone.

"The show starts tonight at dusk," Ilia said, reading a poster as they started walking, making their way through the crowd. "It costs 50 rupees to get a ticket. But don't worry, I'll pay for myself."

"And I have to come because...?" He was just bugging her now.

"You would turn down a date with a lovely girl like me!?"

"...date?"

"Yeah. You've never been to a circus. I've never been to a circus. Logically, we should go together!"

Link took another look at the poster. There was a picture of sumo wrestling Gorons.

_'The undefeated sumo wrestling champioin, Tornak, is looking for a challenge? Can you make him stumble? Prize: shiny new piece of heart.'_

Link smiled a little, like he does when you open a treasure chest and get 10 rupees.

"I guess I'll go with you..."

There wasn't any harm in waiting to see Princess Zelda until tomorrow, Link thought to himself. Besides, maybe the circus would be fun. Ilia would like it. And winning that piece of heart mould make his day. He needed just one more, and he'd have 20 hearts of HP.

Link and Ilia spent the day doing various carnival activities. Link got sick from a funnel cake and threw up in a trashcan. Ilia had tried her hand at the tower of strength, and managed to hit the mallet on the pad so hard, that the bell at the top rang. She won a funnel cake. Link took one look at it and got sick again.

And so they passed the time, waiting for dusk. The crowds around them were becoming more energized the more the sun was setting.

The familiar hour of twilight approached as Link and Ilia made their way into the big top. Smells of roasted peanuts and cotton candy wafted through the warm air inside the tent.

Illia led him to their seats. Link was glad to see that she was already having a great time. She won an Ooccoo plush doll in a game of ring toss, and Link had won her a bunch of balloons in a "shoot-the-ducks" game.

Link and Ilia munched on some popcorn as the lights dimmed. A single spotlight shone in the ring, and the ringleader came out.

He was wearing a bright red vest, and his skin was white and pasty looking. He had thick orange hair that stuck out from under his top hat, which was, oddly, black on one side and red on the other.

"Welcome to Eshu's circus: the greatest show of Hyrule!"

The crowd cheered.

"What an audience! We haven't even started yet. And may I say, a personal welcome to our most esteemed guest, Princess Zelda!"

Ilia applauded like the rest of the crowd, whose heads were turning, looking for Zelda in the dim light of the tent. Link felt a bit of anxiety in his stomach, and spotted her quickly with his keen eyes.

Zelda sat on the top of a platform that was erected on the grandstands. It was clearly a place of honor. She was flanked with guards.

Princess Zelda waved to the crowd, a rare smile gracing her face.

"What a show we'll have for you tonight! Let's begin!"

The spotlight suddenly went out, and the tent was lit with the glow of raging fires as fire breathers and fire dancers took the stage. The fireballs vaporized in the air, and fire whirled around the dancers. It was hypnotizing.

The next act had trained horses that danced to music. Ilia clapped with the crowd to the beat of the whimsical music.

Link looked at Zelda. Her eyes sparkled with cheerfulness as she clapped. She managed to make clapping look elegant and delicate. Probably only something Zelda could do.

After watching the acrobats contort their bodies into knots, trapeze artists fling each other through the air, the clown acts, sword swallowers (Ilia: "Link, why can't you do that?" Link: "....."), and even an elephant (an animal which hardly no one had seen in person before), the Sumo wrestling act began.

Tornak was huge. He was a Goron, and his rock-hard body was painted with yellow, red, and green. The customary circular sumo wrestling ring was set up.

"Can anyone beat Tornak? Can anyone earn the prize, or will Tornak walk away a winner once again? " Eshu the ringmaster called. "Do we have any volunteers? Make your way to the ring!"

Ilia shook Link's arm. "Go try it!"

Link shook his head.

"You can win! I've seen you! You're amazing at it."

Link sat firmly in his seat.

Ilia snatched his hat and his wallet, stuffing the hat inside and tying the hat closed. She spun the hat above her head, a lot like Link would spin his ball and chain. Before Link could stop her, she flung the hat into the ring.

Everyone looked to see who had thrown the hat.

"Ooops!" said Ilia, smiling innocently at Link.

Link glared at Ilia, and left his seat. He stomped into the ring to take his hat, and he turned to leave. But things wouldn't go that easily.

Eshu the ringleader called, "Oh-ho! A volunteer!" with an amused look on his face.

Link sighed, nodding halfheartedly. The situation was hopeless.

"Very well then!"

Eshu introduced Tornak and Link formally to the audience.

Link and Tornak each took sips of water and wiped their mouths. Link could see how tall Tornak really was now that Link wasn't sitting in the high seats of the stands.

Link magically swapped shoes for iron boots (how does he do that, anyway?) as they stepped into the ring, squatting across from each of each other. They stomped their feet, as was the tradition. The clapped their hands once, and tossed a handful of salt into the ring.

The match was ready to begin.

Crouching, Link saw the rock-hard muscles of Tornak tense. Link charged, and he and Tornak met in the middle of the ring. Shoulder to shoulder, Link knew Tornak was much stronger. Link realized he could never push Tornak out of the ring. The Goron was like a boulder. Link would have to make Tornak stumble instead.

The muscles in Link's back were on fire from the effort as he heaved Tornak to one side. Tornak easily resisted the effort and pushed Link closer and closer to the edge of the ring. Link was going to lose! Link pushed harder, and Tornak resisted harder.

Suddenly, Link shifted his effort and began to pull Tornak. Tornak's own weight was used against him, and he lost his balance.

That was all Link needed. Link slid his foot against Tornak's foot, giving a quick push. Tornak slipped, and touched the floor with the palms of his huge hands, to catch himself.

The match was over. The crowd erupted into cheers as Link stepped back. Tornak looked up at Link from the ground, his rough and angular face twisted into an expression of disbelief.

"We have a winner! The challenger, Link, has won the prize!" He handed Link a piece of heart. Hyped up on adrenaline with victory, Link held it above his head, smiling widely and milking the crowd for all the cheers he could get.

Link looked at Princess Zelda. She was smiling again, a smile just for him. "Thank you Link! Now folks, wasn't that the most riveting sumo match you've ever seen?"

Link made it back to his seat. Ilia tackled him in a hug.

There was a drumroll, and Eshu grinned. "Now, for the final act!"

-----------------------------------

A/N: *gasp* What is the final act? I don't have much time to type an author's note today. Thanks to all those who read, subscribe, and review! Bye!


	6. Welcome to the circus

Chapter six

------------------------------------

There was a drumroll, and Eshu grinned. "Now, for the final act!"

The ring went completely dark; there wasn't even a spotlight this time.

In the center of the ring was a spot of darkness that was darker than the other darkness. This particular darkness seemed to absorb all light.

Slowly, red lines of light began twisting around the center of the black spot. Black squares of an unknown matter fluttered and spun through the air around the spot.

Link's heart nearly stopped. This was Twili magic. This was like _her_ magic. Her magic was just like this, but with turquoise light instead of red light.

A black shape slithered out of the center of the blackness.

The hair on the back of Link's neck stood on end. He wondered grimly if anyone here other than than him and Zelda that knew that this could be a threat. Link looked up to where Zelda was, but darkness blocked everything. He couldn't even see Ilia sitting next to him.

Suddenly, a spotlight landed on the creature. A wolf stood in the center of the ring. The fur on one side of its body was black; on the other side, red.

The crowd oohed and aahed. Link reached over his shoulder and wrapped his hand around the hilt of his sword.

There was a storm of fluttering black squares and a flash of red, and where the wolf stood was a monkey. The monkey, like the wolf, was half red and half black.

The monkey leapt and crawled up the poles that held up the tent. The spotlight followed it. The circus band began to play a cheerful tune.

The monkey threw itself from the pole, hooting and screeching as it fell through the air. There was another flash of magic and more black squares.

The monkey had changed into a falcon. Its red and black wings beat the air as it flew above the heads of the crowd.

The cheers of the crowd drowned out the screech of the falcon. The falcon dived to the ground. With another flash of red light, it turned into a black and red chicken. The crowd roared with laughter.

Link's sharp blue eyes never left the creature. "Was this creature the ringmaster?" thought Link as he watched the creature change into a horse, then into a massive flopping fish.

Ilia was shoving popcorn into her mouth, her eyes delightfully taking everything in. Link raised an eyebrow at her, then looked back at the creature.

Was the ringmaster a Twili? How then, did he leave the Twilight world? Link thought that Midna and Zant were the only twilight dwellers that came to the world of light. Did this ringmaster, Eshu, use the Mirror of Twilight to come here? Or some other way?

The creature transformed into a brilliant tiger, with red and black stripes. It roared as it scampered around the ring. It ran past the stands, coming closer to where Zelda sat. Link made out her face in the dim light.

Zelda's was not amused in the slightest. While others around her, even her guards, cheered, Zelda's mouth was set in a firm line. Her glare could melt a metal shield.

The tiger transformed into a huge condor. Red and black feathers drifted to the ground as the condor rose in the air. The condor circled, gliding high above the ground.

The circus band held a high note, and the crowd waited with bated breath, excited for whatever the creature would do into next.

With a flick of its tail, the condor shifted its flight path. It dove for Princess Zelda.

The guards cried in alarm, and Zelda created balls of energy, trying to keep the condor away. The condor dodged every energy blast, and its scaly black talons seized Zelda by her hair, dragging her into the air.

Link was already up and running, docking an arrow on his bow. He made a shot in a million as his arrow tore through Zelda's hair. She did a somersault in the air as she fell, landing deftly on her feet squarely in the middle of the ring. Her golden locks drifted to the ground, along with black and red feathers.

Link was at Zelda's side as the condor screeched in frustration, letting go of the bundle of hair its talons held. There was a flash of red light and more fluttering black squares as the condor shape-shifted into a giant ... something.

Link held his sword at the ready as he tried to make out what the creature was now. It was a giant human form, but it had a jackal's head.

Lit by the spotlight, the creature looked gruesome. Its black fur was oily looking, and the red fur on the other side of its body was sparse and unhealthy looking. Shiny black teeth glinted from the creature's massive mouth. Black claws stretched from its hands and feet. It even had a tail, which was wagging warily.

The jackal creature charged at Zelda, covering huge lengths of ground with its stride. Zelda put up a barrier of light, and the jackal hit it, hissing in anger.

Link rolled out of the barrier, leaping at the beast. His sword pierced its gut, and it gave a piercing howl. It swiped at him with a clawed hand, and Link was thrown aside. He crumbled into a heap, grunting in pain. Somehow, he had kept a grip on his sword the whole time. Lucky he didn't land on it.

"Link!"

Link stood up. His knees shook a little from taking that hit, and he turned at the voice.

Ilia. She was running to him.

"Ilia, get out of here! Run!"

She paused, looking confused. There was a scream from behind her. The jackal creature was advancing on Zelda, who was lying unconscious on the ground.

Link immediately shot bomb arrows at the beast. It howled in pain, but it took each hit. It grabbed Zelda's arm and raised its other hand, making a portal of darkness.

Link sprinted to Zelda. He leapt and slashed at the beast's wrist. Thick red blood spurted from its wound, but it wouldn't let her go.

The portal was ready. The beast stepped inside, dragging Zelda with him. She was almost completely inside the portal; only her legs could be seen.

Link dove for her legs, swapping his shoes for his iron boots. He took a firm hold on Zelda's ankles and pulled. Ilia ran up behind him, arms around his waist, pulling as hard as she could.

It wasn't enough. The jackal was too strong, and with a great heave, it yanked Zelda inside.

Link didn't let go. He felt Zelda being pulled with a strength he couldn't match. He wiggled his body, shouting, "Ilia! Let go of me! Hurry! Let go!"

She didn't, and Link felt the inevitable tug on Zelda.

They were pulled into the portal as well.

Link opened his eyes, looking around. The first thing he saw was a hand flying to his neck.

The grasp was mercilessly strong. His assailant was a clown, his happy smile painted on. The clowns eyes, however, were cold and without emotion.

Link was blacking out, delirious with pain, and he couldn't see what was happening to Ilia and Zelda.

He heard a cry near him. Ilia. He struggled even harder against the hand on his neck, but doing so only made him feel more lightheaded. He stilled, desperately trying to stay conscious.

Aware that his mind was slipping further and further away, he felt himself being taken somewhere by his attacker. Link felt the grip on his neck finally release, and his body hit the ground. Link heard the sound of a lock clicking, and tried to look around. It was no good. Darkness choked his vision, his head was heavy, and he lost consciousness.

------------------------------------------

A/N: Hello, readers. Hope none of you have a phobia for clowns. So how did you like this chapter? It's the first time I've ever written an action scene.

Seeing relatives for the holidays made me think of something this morning... How many hugs does one give and receive in their entire lifetime? If you ponder that for a moment, it's a lot. It's probably in the hundreds or thousands, if not more. I have already hugged others 3 times today and have been hugged once. I hug an average of 1-2 times a day. Does hugging animals count? That drives my hug count even higher. Anyway, Merry Christmas! If you celebrate something else, then, have a joyous ________!


	7. Losing control

Chapter 7

------------------------------

Link awoke later. His eyes widened and he stood quickly, realizing he was in a cell. He felt off balance and lightheaded again, so he sat down.

"Don't push yourself."

Ilia was sitting on the corner of the cell, on a rickety cot.

"Ilia, where are we?" His voice was scratchy and it hurt to talk.

Ilia shook her head. Link narrowed his eyes. Through the dim light of the cell, he saw that she had cuts and bruises on her arms and face.

"You're hurt. I'll kill them." He reached for his sword; it wasn't there.

"Link! I'm ok! Now that you're awake, tell me how _you_ feel. How is your neck?"

Link felt his neck, it was painful and tender. No doubt it was bruised as well.

He groaned, looking around the cell. The walls and floor were made of bricks, grimy with dirt. The skeletons of long dead rats littered the base of the walls. There was only one door. It was made of wood and had a small window to the outside, with iron bars in it.

Link went to the door, inspecting it.

"I've already checked. I don't know if we can escape. I can only imagine how Princess Zelda is doing... If they're doing this to us, it must be so much worse for her..."

Link nodded and sighed. A scent reached his nose.

"They're bringing food."

Sure enough, the door was unlocked and the door opened a crack. Link tried to peek out, but a spear nearly impaled his head. A bowl of food was shoved in the opening, and the door closed.

He looked at the food. Yay. Oatmeal.

"Ilia, I don't know if we should eat this. They probably drugged or poisoned it. ...No, don't touch it, let me smell it."

Ilia raised her eyebrow as Link sniffed the oatmeal, stirring it with his finger. There was a look of deep concentration on his face.

Although the situation was grim, Ilia couldn't help but laugh. "You look just like a little doggie."

Link grimaced. What he wouldn't give to be a "little doggie" right now. He felt so defenseless without his weapons; having some claws and fangs right now would be great.

-------------------------------

They lost track of how long they were in the cell. They didn't talk much. The place was deathly silent except for the occasional sound of the guard outside. They had both tried to sleep, but it wasn't possible with the anxiety. They didn't even know if it was night or day, because there were no windows.

After a while, some more noises were outside. There were many footsteps. Link heard drunken laughter and voices get louder.

There was a loud thump on their cell door. Faces leered, looking inside. They raised a lantern; the sudden bright light hurt Link and Ilia's eyes.

"Well, what do we have here?" some man said. Link could see his face, and the remnants of white face paint lined the scars and wrinkles of his face.

"Looks like we've got a new lady friend, dunnut?"

"All we've had around here is the fat, bearded lady," one man guffawed.

Link stood, shielding Ilia from their ogling stares.

Laughter rang in the echoing halls of the dungeon. "Aw, look, little man thinks he can protect her!"

The door was unlocked, and the men shuffled in. Link raised his fists, still shielding Ilia. He would never let these men touch her.

The men surrounded Link like predators around a kill. He tried to fight, but the blows began to land. There were too many men and the fight wasn't fair.

Ilia was calling his name as a fist slammed into Link's stomach, and he fell. He gasped for air, paralyzed with pain.

They laughed, dragging Ilia away. Link crawled to them. His arm was reaching desperately for her, but the door slammed shut.

By the time he could stand again, he was alone in the cell with its door securely locked.

He punched the door, snarling in rage. He scratched at the wood, ignoring the splinters under his fingernails.

"Ilia!" he screamed, his throat burning and dry. More harsh laughter reached his ears, very faint.

The light was very dim, but he had to do something. His heart was practically pounding its way out of his chest with fear for Ilia.

Link ran his fingers over the entire door, feeling for any sign of weakness. He moved to the door frame, and then to the walls.

He felt a brick in the floor. It moved. With a triumphant grimace, he jiggled the brick even more until he was able to pull free. Dirt lay beneath.

From there, he removed more bricks until he reached the wall that separated him from the outside. Careful to be very quiet, he removed all the bricks from the floor near the wall, leaving a patch of dirt at the base of the wall.

Link's fingers scratched at the dirt, but to no avail. The dirt had been tightly pressed under the weight of the bricks.

He heard a distant scream. Ilia was screaming for help.

Frustration and anger flooded Link's being. With increasing desperation, he scratched harder and his fingers began to bleed.

Her cries reached his ears again.

So blind was he in anger, he didn't notice his fingers turning into claws. He didn't notice the sudden, animalistic strength that powered his efforts. All he could smell was the scent of those disgusting men and the scent of Ilia.

He dug through the dirt and made a big enough hole to wiggle through. He didn't notice the dirt in his fur. Only one thought ran through his head: Save Ilia.

A guard gave a cry of shock upon seeing the wolf dig itself free from the cell. Before he could even raise his spear, the wolf was upon him, snarling. The guard pulled his arm free from the wolf's fangs and ran for his life.

Link ran out of the dungeon, past astonished guards. He filled his nose with Ilia's scent. She smelled like flowers and fresh hay.

He quickly found them in a dining room. Remnants of a feast littered the table, and empty bottles were strewn about.

The men had surrounded Ilia, laughing. Link was furious to see that they were not keeping their hands to themselves.

Within seconds, he leapt upon the men and attacked without mercy. Link saw the terror in their eyes, and felt grimly satisfied inside. He tasted their blood on his tongue, bitter and metallic. Had Link been thinking straight, he would have wondered why he could taste blood.

Some men fell to the floor, injured. Others fled, scampering like rats for the door.

Once they were all gone, Link turned to Ilia. He was calming now that she was safe.

Ilia was shaking, eyes wide with fear. Link carefully walked closer to her. She whimpered and stepped backwards, slipping. She fell to the grimy floor.

Link went to help, but she screamed, "Don't hurt me!"

Link wondered who she was talking to. He looked around, seeing if there was anyone else in the room.

But then he noticed the fur on the sides of his vision. He looked at his hands. They were paws. With his tongue, Link felt the fangs in his mouth. He was a wolf! He didn't even notice the transformation.

Link mentally berated himself for losing control, yet at the same time, he was glad of the transformation because now there was a chance to escape.

"Don't eat me!"

Link sighed inwardly. To Ilia, it must have looked like he licked his chops in anticipation of food.

Link decided to communicate to her that he was a nice, friendly wolf. He needed to get her to trust him quickly, since they were still in the building of the enemy. At least they were out of the cell, but they still had to escape.

Link sat down, looking at Ilia with wide blue eyes and cocking his head to the side. He smelled the blood and dirt in his fur, and he hoped he didn't look too bestial.

Ilia looked at him with fear, but now with a bit of curiosity. She looked in Link's blue eyes searchingly, warily."...Did you save me?"

Link nodded, holding her gaze. Carefully, he stepped to Ilia, who still lay on the floor, and gently licked her arm. She flinched, but appeared to relax a little.

"Thank you," she said. Link licked her again, and she ventured a hand to pet the fur on his back. She grimaced. Blood was caked in his fur in places.

Link carefully backed away from her, not wanting to scare her with any sudden movements. He walked towards the door, gesturing with his head.

"My friend is still here, I can't leave."

Link shook his head earnestly, wondering how in the world he could tell her that _he _was Link. He looked at her again, widening his eyes for emphasis.

Ilia looked confused. She looked at the wolf's eyes again. Link hoped she would realize that they were his. He flicked his ears, drawing her attention to his earrings. He even held up the paw with the emblem of the triforce on it.

Ilia shook her head slowly, taking in all the familiar characteristics of this wolf and realizing they were like Link's. His eyes were the same color as Link's -- the color of summer skies.

"...Link?"

Link nodded.

"No way."

Link nodded again. Way.

"But you're a wolf."

Link rolled his eyes, and gestured towards the door again.

Ilia stood up, knees shaking a little. So he had come to save her. She had always wanted him to be her hero. Even if he was an animal, he was her hero.

With a small smile, she nodded and followed him without a word.

-------------------------

A/N: Hello there. What did you all think of this one?

I'm playing through Twilight Princess again, and I'm in the Sky City dungeon. I forget what it's called. My favorite dungeon is the Temple of Time. I love using the Dominion Rod to possess statues and smash everything in sight. You even smash the boss, who is no better than a garden spider under a rolled up newspaper. My favorite toy of Link's is the dual clawshot. That thing rocks, and it's a shame it's the last toy you attain in the game because it's so fun to use! Do any of you have a favorite dungeon and toy?

I suppose I'll respond to reviews.

IsaacGaretMia - You review every chapter. Thanks for that. I also like how you actually review the story and give constructive criticism. Let me respond one by one.

(review for chap 4) Ilia did get to see Link in wolf form. You actually gave me that idea. ^_^

(review for chap 5) _You_ might have just picked Link up and thrown him, but I doubt Ilia would have such strength. And I have no idea why Zelda wasn't surprised to see Link. Well, they're all chosen heroes ties by destiny and all, so maybe they bump into each other here and there, blaming destiny. I can picture them at McDonalds. "Oh hey, Link! We meet again." "Yo, want a cheeseburger? I'll buy." "Can't. I have princess duties to attend to now." "Ok. See you later when I save you like I always do." "Sure thing." XD

(review for chap 6) I know nothing about sports, so I'm surprised you said my battle scene is better than some others. I tried to use your advice when I wrote this chapter.

Princess Teah - Thanks! Yeah, at the moment Link is obsessed with the thought of seeing Midna again. Thanks for reading!


	8. Paying the price

Chapter ate

---------------------------------

Wolf-Link and Ilia ran from the room through the cold, stone hallways of wherever they were being held as prisoners. Guards attempted to stop them, but upon hearing the growls of the ferocious wolf, they had second thoughts.

Link's nose was twitching wildly as they were running. He was searching for the smell of the outdoors. Any scent of plants or earth would mean there was an exit somewhere. But the only scent that filled his nose was the smell of the stony building.

Link also smelled for Zelda's scent. He remembered when he had first breathed in her scent. It had been the first time he'd transformed, and Midna had been with him. Zelda smelled of lavender and clean linen, with the slight scent of metal.

A right here, a left down this corridor... Wherever Link and Ilia were, it didn't seem like a small building. From what Link could tell, looking out of the slits in the walls which were barely classified as windows, they weren't on a ground floor. Perhaps they were being held in a compound or a fortress.

Link wasn't expecting to turn a corner and catch his own scent -- leather and pine needles. A pair of guards stood at the door of a room which Link's scent wafted from.

With a few snarls and well-placed bites on the rear, the guards were quickly dispatched of. Link made sure to snatch the ring of keys from one of the guards. He looked at Ilia, holding the keys to her and trying to appear cheerful because she looked nervous. Link scratched at the door and looked at Ilia expectantly.

"You want me to open it?"

Link nodded.

Ilia did so, turning the key in the lock. Inside was a storeroom filled with junk. Link followed his nose to a cabinet, and poked it with a paw. Ilia smiled. It was very strange to see a wolf scratch gently at a cabinet.

She opened it and found Link's sword and shield, and all of his other toys and gadgets. Eyeing the ball and chain, the Zora suit, the money-eating armor, the iron boots, the lantern, and the top, she raised an eyebrow at Link.

"How in heaven's name do you carry all this with you? And you do know I can't carry all that!"

Link rolled his eyes and looked for some dust to write in. Ilia followed with a curious look.

In some dust on the floor, Link pawed, 'Press (-) button. Put them on wheel.'

Ilia looked confused, so Link pressed the (-) button for her.

"Oh! Is this magic?"

It's technology, Link thought. Crazy Japanese technology. But he nodded at Ilia, letting her think what she wanted. He didn't understand how it worked himself.

Ilia loaded the wheel with the toys, and they were on their way again.

Link and Ilia left the room only to meet a dozen sword tips. Link growled, showing his teeth, and he noticed the swords were held in shaking hands.

"Come quietly," one of the men said. He was taller than the rest, and he wore quality armor, unlike the other men who wore mismatched and salvaged pieces. He had a noble face and short brown hair. The hardness in the man's red eyes showed that he'd faced many opponents before, and seen many things.

Link noticed this man's sword was held confidently, and the man's stance was relaxed yet ready to spring. Link knew the other trembling excuses for warriors could be beaten easily, but this tall man might pose a problem.

Link showed his teeth to the man, but he seemed unaffected. He gave a command to the men to close in and entrap the prisoners, not kill them. It appeared that their fear for their commander overrode their fear of Link in wolf form, and the men moved closer.

Link moved in front of Ilia, standing proudly at a little over three feet (one meter) tall. He snarled, bristling the fur on his back and pointing his ears forward.

Unfortunately, looking tough didn't work and the men closed in. Link felt the instinct to leap over them and make his escape, and he could have easily done so. But Ilia couldn't jump, and he wasn't going to leave her defenseless. They had no choice but to be led away at swordpoint by the men.

They were taken up stairs to the top floor. Herded like goats by the men, they went through a door to a room. The walls were hidden by bookshelves.

Eshu was there, sitting at a table thumbing through a book. Upon seeing their arrival, he set the book aside and stood. He was still wearing the ringleader's outfit and his strange red and black top hat. It would have been comical looking in different circumstances.

Link was surprised to see that Eshu's skin was really a mixture of milky black and a bluish-grey. He must have painted it pasty white with makeup before the show.

Link also saw Eshu's eyes. Unmistakably, they were twili eyes; yellow, with red irises like shining rubies.

Eshu raised his arms wide. "Well!" he cried extravagantly. "Did you like the show?"

Link snarled, lunging slightly at Eshu's fanged grin.

Eshu laughed, "I guess not. And to think, I let you have a piece of heart. He ha! Look at you! What a frightening little puppy!"

Eshu turned his face from Link, saying to the tall man, "Gordric, dismiss these cowards you call soldiers."

Goldric gave the command. Eshu smiled politely at Ilia, and smirked at Link.

"So, I hope you made yourself at home here in my fortress. I never thought I'd see you, of all people. I honestly must say, I didn't recognize who you were at my show. I grew up hearing stories of how the great hero would appear to save my people in the form of a heavenly beast. But you were an unimposing human who was just a little skilled at Sumo. You're so unremarkable to look at -- I never would have guessed you were the Hero. Tell me, Hero, why did you have to meddle in my plans?"

Link glared at Eshu with stormy blue eyes, and Eshu laughed.

"Oh? Can't you say a single word, little wolfie?"

Eshu cradled a sparkling black ball of energy in his hands, shooting it at Link. Link didn't even try to dodge because it came so fast. It made no physical impact, but Link felt it hit his mind. Waves of agony tore through his being. He heard Eshu's laughter and taunts, but they were in his mind. A sudden blackness blanketed his vision, and he saw Eshu's face flickering in and out of his thoughts.

Link howled, and the howls turned into screams. Link felt himself transforming again, but this time, it was more painful. Link watched his paws change to hands; it never failed to fascinate him, watching the fur retreat into his skin and the claws shorten and flatten into fingernails.

Ilia gave a cry, and Eshu guffawed, "There you go. I even gave you a little something extra. Why don't you thank me?"

Link stood up and glared, anger apparent in his features. "Where is Princess Zelda! What are you planning to do to her?"

Eshu chuckled at sat at the table again. "Straight to business, I see. I have no reason to tell you anything at all. In reality, you have no need to even be here. You shouldn't have meddled. I could kill you and your girlfriend, but I have something worse in mind."

Link heard Ilia gasp behind him.

"No, not you, girlie. But one of my human cannonballs quit. You can have his job if you want.... No? I didn't think so."

Eshu's mischievous face became serious as he looked at the two of them.

"Hero. Touch your girlfriend."

Link wasn't expecting that. "Why?"

"Touch her. Anywhere, it doesn't matter where."

"I said, 'why?' "

"And I said, 'do it.' Unless you want Gordric's sword to touch her instead."

Link had no idea what was going on, but he reached his hand to Ilia and touched her forearm.

_Link was in the Ordon spring, standing next to Epona, and, strangely, looking at himself. The other Link was standing in front of him, wearing the farmhand's clothes._

_"Can you at least promise me this?" said Link, speaking in a voice different and higher than his own. He looked at his feminine hands, petting Epona's side. "No matter what happens on your journey, don't try to do anything ... out of your leage. Please. Just come home safely."_

_The Link standing in front of him smiled warmly, and nodded. _

_There was a crashing sound. Link turned his head to see what it was, and a hideous green monster riding a giant boar tore through the gate to the spring. Its henchmen rode in behind it. _

_Link felt his throat give an involuntary cry, as the monster came towards them, galloping on his boar. The serenity of the spring was broken as Link watched a club connect with the other Link's head. Link screamed as he felt hands seize him roughly, and he was lifted in the air. _

_"Colin!" Link shouted. Panic and terror filled him like never before. Link squirmed in the tight grip of his capturer. The rough edges of armor dug into his skin. He tried to fight, but the arms around him were much too strong. The arms tied ropes around his wrists, pulling the knot tight. They began to gallop away. _

Link fell the the floor, gasping and rubbing at his wrists. Ilia looked very startled.

Eshu was laughing at Link. "Looks like it worked. Get them out of here, Gordric. Just let them go free. Mr. Hero can't do any damage the way he is now."

In a haze of pain and shock, Link felt himself being dragged. He hit the ground, and felt grass between his fingers. He heard Ilia land beside him, and he felt her hands tugging at his tunic. Numbly, he stood and they walked into the nearby forest, away from the angry looking fortress behind them.

--------------------------

A/N: did anyone get the chapter 8 joke? Ate, eight. They sound the same, yet are spelled different and mean completely different things. Yah, dumb joke, I know. Ooh! And I noticed that 9 people have this story on alert, and 7 have it faved. Those aren't many, but to me it's a lot and I'm glad you like the story. Thanks!

Oh, and if the last part of the story confused you, wait till next chapter. All...well, nearly all, will be explained.

Review responses:

IsaacGaretMia - Thank you! I made Link transform on his own, but I didn't know how to make him transform into a human again in this chapter, so I had Eshu do it. With a twist, of course. I was tempted to type that Link transformed back into an elf instead of a human. He's totally an elf. But the game says "human" so I wrote that.

Wolfen Dreams - I'm actually better at writing humor than other kinds of stories. I'm not a funny person in real life, but everything changes when I'm writing something. And I take it you're a fan of wolves? I actually looked up how tall wolves are at the shoulder for this chapter. They're big.


	9. Licking the wounds

Chapter 9

Link and Ilia made their way through the trees, stumbling in the dark. After resting a while deeper in the forest, Link felt better.

Ilia stared at him, eyes intense with concern. "Link, what did he do to you?"

Link massaged his temples. He really didn't feel like talking about it. His voice faltered as he said, "I...I don't know."

"Well, what happened? You looked kind of funny when you touched me. You started screaming..."

Link shook his head, not wanting to make her worry.

"You won't tell me? Why not? I want to help you."

"...Let's just go. We need to find food and shelter."

Link felt guilty seeing her hurt face, but whatever happened back there was his problem, not hers. Link wondered what he could do to make her stop glancing at him every minute, still worried.

The sun was beginning to rise and they saw the forest was filled with thick conifers. Being around nature gave them comfort, as opposed to being in a cold prison cell. They came upon a clearing, protected by a ring of trees and bushes.

"We'll make a shelter here. I don't know if anyone is nearby, so who knows if we'll find help."

Link pulled out his bow, grateful that Enzu hadn't taken his weapons from him again. He docked an arrow, checking the tension and pulling the string.

"Princess Zelda is still in there."

Link hadn't forgotten. He just didn't know what to do. He didn't know what exactly he was up against. He felt different, honestly, and unstable. What happened had scared him. He'd never felt so afraid in his life, and nothing was making sense.

"I'm gonna find us some food. You try to make a tent or a lean-to. I won't go far, so call me if you need anything.

Link walked briskly away from her, wanting to hunt for dinner and clear his head.

He decided to see if he could get a rabbit, and if not, look for a stream and try to catch fish.

He looked for tracks and signs of game, but it was hard. His senses seemed to be on the fritz and he was distracted with flashbacks. What had he seen? He had been terrified. And why did he see himself?

He gave up on finding a rabbit. He barely noticed his feet walking, but they led him to a stream. Clear water rushed over smooth, round rocks. The sparkling of the water's surface in the morning sun made him squint.

As soon as he had touched Ilia, he was at Ordona Srpings, and the water there sparkled too. But he wasn't really at Ordona springs. His clothes would've been wet, no to mention the monster, King Bulbin, had taken him away.

It hit him. The first time Link had seen King Bulbin, he'd taken Ilia and Colin captive, and knocked Link unconscious. Link could hardly believe it, but somehow, he'd experienced that moment through Ilia's eyes. It made sense. He noticed his slender hands and higher-pitched voice. And that explained why he saw himself hit in the head, Ilia had seen that.

Now, the only question was why. Why had he seen that vision? What did Eshu do to him.

Link saw a flash of silver scales in the stream's clear water. It reminded him that they needed some food.

He pulled out the fishing rod Colin had made him, so long ago. He admired the colors and craftsmanship. Colin had talent with wood. Link made a mental note to tell him so, but then he realized; would he ever see the kid again?

Link sighed, getting frustrated with himself. He had to concentrate and catch a fish. He dug in the soil and quickly found a worm. He quickly baited the hook and cast the line into the water.

After an hour of sitting there, getting hot and uncomfortable in the sun, Link put the fishing pole away. He cursed his luck; usually he was talented at fishing.

He began to walk around, looking for edible plants and any other opportunities for food. His senses felt cut off. Being a wolf again, he'd had his amazingly sharp senses. He missed them.

He found some plants whose roots were edible. He began to dig them out, poking at the dirt with a stick.

"Grubbing in the dirt now? No game and no fish, so no wonder."

Link spun around and stood up. Before him stood a cocky looking young man with green spiky hair. He was clothed in a fabric that looked like sewn-together leaves."

"Who are you?" Link drew his sword, inwardly embarrassed that he hadn't heard, smelled, or seen the man before his arrival.

"Whoa, buddy. I come in peace. Actually, I come bearing food, if you want any. You look kinda hungry."

Link sheathed his sword warily, eyeing the man with curiosity.

"So go get that girl who's with you, and we can go."

"Go where?" Link asked, even more alarmed than before that this man had spied on Ilia too.

"To my village. ...Well, go get her, already. I'll wait right here."

Link began to walk away, back to Ilia.

"Oh," the man called. "The name's Keiron. Your's?"

Link stopped, and looked over his shoulder at Keiron. "Link."

Link jogged back to the clearing. He saw that she'd been busy. She'd already made the frame for the lean-to. She was tying branches at the joints with braids of grass.

"Ilia."

"Oh! Link, you're back! Did you catch anything?"

Link shook his head. "There's a village nearby. This guy named Keiron is going to take us there."

Ilia abandoned her task, using one hand to swat a bug crawling on the back of her neck. The frame fell apart, crashing into a pile of branches on the forest floor.

Ilia giggled, gesturing to what was once their shelter. "Oops. Maybe it's for the better, huh? Let's go."

------------------------

A/N: Not much happened in this chapter. I wanted to spend some time on how Link felt and about him figuring out what had happened. Yep. Oh, I finished Twilight Princess again. Ganondorf is a lame villain in TP. Zant was neater. Zant was hilarious and creepy, and his costume design was unforgettable. Ganondorf was just lame. He wasn't even hard to beat, and he didn't have much of a personality.

Review responses:

IssacGarretMia - No, I am not rid of you. I wonder if I am lucky or unlucky to still have you around.... XD. No, seriously, I appreciate your reviewing loyalty. And...this is awkward to type, but I am hesitant to bet any part of my anatomy for any reason. ^_^

Principessa Dell'Opera - Omg, I love your screen name. "Princess of the opera," right? Thanks for your kind compliments. You're right, they're not in the twilight realm. As you could see in this chapter, there are trees and plants, and also the humans are still humans and not spirits. They're somewhere in Hyrule. I'll clarify next chapter when they get to the village.


End file.
